


Interesting Date

by badwolfkaily



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 months since Quinn and Rachel went on a date, too busy with their careers, Quinn has the most ridiculous idea for a date ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Date

**Author's Note:**

> Faberry Drabble Request.

"I think this was a great idea, Quinn," Rachel grin’s ear to ear as Quinn pulls her chair out for her to sit.

Quinn smiles taking a seat across from the brunette in her own chair, “Well, I know how we’ve both been so busy with our careers these past few months. I figured it was time for us to spend some time together.”

"That’s sweet, but did we really have to come here of all places? I use to work here, Quinn."

"Believe me, I know, but how could I resist rubbing our love in Santana’s face. Plus, I really wanted to see what these uniforms looked like, maybe you can borrow one for later," Quinn wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Only if you wear your Cheerios uniform."

"Um, can we get this to go?"

Rachel blushes and smacks Quinn’s arm, “Quinn Fabray! Save it for the bedroom.”

"Oh, great, Ellen and Portia what do you want?"

That’s Quinn’s cue, within seconds she’s got her tongue down Rachel’s throat and a thoroughly disgusted Santana suddenly walking away. She pulls back, with an embarrassing line of drool running down her chin, “Seriously, Quinn!? We’re suppose to be on a date, can’t you just woo me like old times before shoving your tongue down my throat?”

The smile fades from Quinn’s face, “Rachel, I’m sorry.”

"Can it Fabray, we’re going home, don’t start something you can’t finish. I expect next weekend to be taken on a proper date, I don’t care if we both have work. But right now, I need to get you home and into that old Cheerios uniform of yours. I think we have some high school fantasies to work out."

Quinn smirks as Rachel stands and leads her by her hand out the front doors, “But we didn’t get a uniform, for…”

"Maybe next time Quinn," Rachel giggles.

All things consider it was definitely their most interesting date.


End file.
